brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Report of the 7 July Review Committee:Annexes
141 of 151 Glossary A&E: Accident and Emergency ACCOLC: Access Overload Control – the system whereby mobile telephone service providers can limit access to their respective networks and permit emergency services, Catastrophic Incident: a Major Incident (see separate glossary entry) where following the advice of the emergency services, the Designated Minister is of the opinion that it is of such magnitude t cal authorities, and other users with exclusiv ACPO: Airwav (using T lossary entry) for the exclusive use of the y and public safety services. e and British Transport Police. These arrangements are frequently invoked, and were in place on 7 July. Bronze: Within each service, the person responsible for operational implementation of the tactics set by Silver – see also separate annex giving explanation of command and control structure BTP: British Transport Police CAD: Computer-aided despatch – technical term for communications systems used by City of London and Metropolitan Police Call gapping: Technical intervention which limits the number of calls passing through a local switch or exchange to prevent overload, giving a proportion of callers an ‘engaged’ tone or ‘all lines are busy’ message. Casualty Bureau: The role of the Police Casualty Bureau is to provide a central contact for those seeking or providing information about persons who might have been involved in an incident. hat it will require a specific, or exceptional he full Government involvement will be required. CBRN: Chemical, Biological, Radioactive and/or Nuclear ensation Authority CLP: City of London Police COBR: Cabinet Office Briefing Room - the contingency mechanism in central government used to manage and coordinate responses to civil emergencies – sometimes referred to as COBRA CONNECT: A secure, inter-operable digital radio system (using TETRA technology – see separate glossary entry) planned for installation on London Underground Countdown: Computerised display system at bus stops used by Transport for London DCMS: Department for Culture, Media and Sport DTI: Department of Trade and Industry FAC: Family Assistance Centre – later replaced by the 7 July Assistance Centre FCO: Foreign and Commonwealth Office FLO: Family Liaison Officer FRU: Fire Rescue Unit lo specially enabled telephones to have e access to available channels. Association of Chief Police Officers e: A secure digital radio network ETRA technology – see separate response from members of the London Regional Resilience Forum. Their strategic priorities will be to assist with both t immediate issues and achieving a return to normality. In doing so it is recognized that g UK’s emergenc ATOC: Association of Train Operating Companies Operation Benbow: Joint working arrangements between Metropolitan Police, City of London Polic Centrecomm: London Buses Command and Control Complex CICA: Criminal Injuries Comp 142 of 151 GLA: Greater London Authority old command: Within each service, the rson responsible for determining strategy see also separate annex giving xplanation of command and control ructure PRS/GSM: General Packet Radio ervice/Global System for Mobile ommunications – standard systems for obile telephone communications (does ot include third generation – 3G – chnology) AC: Honourable Artillery Company – used the location for the resilience mortuary alf-rate encoding: Technical fix which doubles the capacity of mobile phone networks by reducing call quality. O2 applied this across central London on 7 July. HEMS: Helicopter Emergency Medical Service HPA: Health Protection Agency ISP: Internet Service Provider JESCC: Joint Emergency Services Control Centre LA Gold: Local Authority ‘Gold’ officer for London LALO: Local Authority Liaison Officer LAS: London Ambulance Service Leaky Feeder: A type of cable which can be used to provide two-way radio traffic inside tunnels and buildings LEA: Local Education Authority LED: Light Emitting Diode – highbrightness, durable, low-power lighting system as used in aircraft emergency lighting LESLP: London Emergency Services Liaison Panel LFB: London Fire Brigade LFEPA: London Fire and Emergency Planning Authority LRT: London Resilience Team LUL: London Underground Limited Major Incident: Any emergency that requires the implementation of special arrangements by one or all of the emergency services and will generally include the involvement, either directly, or indirectly, of large numbers of people. Media Emergency Forum: A national (or regional) forum of media representatives, made up of regional forums, which are facilitated by the Government News Network under the Cabinet Office. MDT: Mobile Data Terminal – communications equipment used to connect London Ambulance ambulances to the control su MetroComm: Control centre for Metropolitan Police Service Traffic and Transport Branch MIMMS: Major Incident Management and Support – a UK-wide NHS training programme MIO: Medical Incident Officer – doctor to be deployed to manage emergency care at the scene of a major incident. The MIO has managerial responsibility for the deployment of medical and nursing staff at the scene and will liaise closely with the Ambulance Incident Officer to ensure effective management of resources. The London Ambulance Service maintains a Medical Incident Officer Pool and will invariably deploy doctors from this group when the need for an MIO and support becomes apparent. MPA: Metropolitan Police Authority MPS: Metropolitan Police Service Network Operations Centre: London Underground’s operations centre ODPM: Office of the Deputy Prime Minister (now Department for Communities and Local Government) Operation Atlantic Blue: Exercise run by London Resilience to test out scenarios of G pe –e st GS C mn te H as H Service ite. 143 of 151 multiple attacks on the London nderground. PITO: Police Information Technology Organisation roject Griffin: City of London Police inesses ises SMS: Short Message Service – mobile phone text messaging TETRA: Terrestrial Trunked R secure, inter-operable digital perated under such names as ‘Airwave’ iable Message Signs – traffic r London to give real time U P training on security issues for bus within the City. PTSD: Post-traumatic stress disorder RCN: Royal College of Nursing RVP: Rendezvous Point SCC: Strategic Coordination Centre Silver: Within each service, the person responsible for determining tactics – see also separate annex giving explanation of command and control structure SIM: Subscriber Identity Module – as in SIM cards for mobile phones SMEs: Small and medium-sized enterpr adio – a radio system, o and ‘CONNECT’ (see separate glossary entries) TfL: Transport for London TIEPF: Telecommunications Industry Emergency Planning Forum TOCs: Train Operating Companies UHF: Ultra High Frequency – used for radio transmissions VHF: Very High Frequency – used for radio transmissions VMS: Var control devices used by Highways Agency and Transport fo messages to drivers. 144 of 151 List of those who attended meetings of the Committee 3 November 2005 o att ttee r, London Under face Trans Relations p Marketing cPherson s er e Metropol f Superintendent Alex Robertson ns London Ambulance Service tions s or id Sutton, Network Continuity and Restorat or of Network Operation , Head of Technology Policy, S Anne-Marie Molloy, Head of Business Continuit ended meetings of the Commi ground Transport for London: Tim O’Toole, Managing Directo Peter Hendy, Managing Director, Sur Paul Mylrea, Director of Group Media Chris Townsend, Director of Grou port Metropolitan Police Service Assistant Commissioner Alan Brown Deputy Assistant Commissioner Ron M Dick Fedorcio, Director of Public Affair Commander Chris Allison Detective Superintendent Rick Turn Superintendent Peter Smith; from th itan Police Service City of London Police Chie British Transport Police Deputy Chief Constable Andrew Trotter Chief Superintendent Peter Hilton London Fire Brigade Assistant Commissioner, Ron Dobson Rita Dexter, Director of Corporate Services James Flynn, Head of Communicatio Russell Smith, Deputy Director of Opera Angie Patton, Head of Communication 1 December 2005 BT Mark Hughes, Group Security Direct David Corry, Head of BT Obligations and Emergency Planning Policy O2 Dav ion Manager Richard Bobbett, Direct s, O2 Airwave Vodafone Michael Stefford ecurity and Assurance y 145 of 151 Cable & Wireless itan Police Service ommerce & Industry on Boroug n 7 mmunity Safety and Emergency Planning Adviser, London vironment rotectio NHS John Pullin, Emergency Planning Lead, NHS London Claire Grant, Emergency Planning Communications and Media Lead, NHS London Dr Gareth Davies, Consultant in Emergency Medicine, Barts & the London NHS Hospital Trust Judith Ellis, Chief Nurse at Great Ormond Street Hospital Alan Dobson, Lead Nurse at Royal London Hospital, Whitechapel Bernell Bussue, Director, Royal College of Nursing London Region Media Simon Bucks, Associate Editor, Sky News Jim Buchanan, UK Intake Editor, BBC Mike Macfarlane, BBC London Geoff Hill, ITV News Network Jonathan Richards, Editorial Director, LBC News & Heart 106.2 Pete Turner, Capital Radio and Chair of London Media Emergency Forum David Taylor, Executive Editor (News), Evening Standard Oliver Wright, Home News Editor, The Times Keith Wallis, Business Continuity Manager Metropol Malcolm Baker London Chamber of C Colin Stanbridge, Chief Executive 11 January 2006 Local authorities David Wechsler, Chief Executive, Lond July) Anthony Brooks, Head of Co Borough of Camden h of Croydon (Local Authority Gold o Alex Cosgrave, Corporate Director, En Hamlets and Culture, London Borough of Tower John Barradell, Director of Community P n, Westminster City Council 146 of 151 1 March 2006 Mayor of London Ken Livingstone olice Commissioner Sir Ian Blair 23 John (see also private meetings) King’s Cross/Russell Square achel Pri Edgware Road aring) ussell Square Carol Metropolitan P March 2006 Edgware Road Ben Tim Paul Aldgate Michael Jane Kirsty Beverli Angela Joe (see also private meetings) Kristina R vate meetings John (see also 23 March he Kathy King’s Cross/R Amy George Gill and Joe (see also 23 March hearing) Ian Tavistock Square Gary M 147 of 151 Selected bibliography Coy nd Emergencies, Enlightenment Economics for orld.com le, Diane et al, The Role of Mobiles in Disasters a GSM Association, 2005 (www.gsmw ). mergency Preparedness: guidance on Part1 of the Civil Contingencies Act, 2004, its associated atutory arrangements, HM Government, 2005 (email: ice.x.gsi.gov.uk E Regulations and non-st epc.library@cabinet-off ). Emergency Response and Recovery: Non-statutory guidance to complement Emergency Preparedness, HM Government, 2005 (email: epc.library@cabinet-office.x.gsi.gov.uk) Hum Cabinet Office and ACPO, September 2005 ( anitarian Assistance in Emergencies: Guidance on Establishing Family Assistance Centres, www.ukresilience.co.uk). Incident Review – July 7 2005, FSA, HM Treasury and Bank of England, 2005. Info (www.linkassociates.com rmation and Communications Survey Report: 7th July 2005, Link Associates International ). Major Incident Procedure Manual (sixth edition), London Emergency Services Liaison Panel, July 2004 (www.londonprepared.gov.uk) McClenahan, Muriel, London Family Assistance Centre Provisional Guidance Document (version 1), London Resilience Team, February 2006 (email: enquiries-LRT.gol@go-regions.gsi.gov.uk). Me Report, Me (www.ukresilience.info/response/media/mef/index.shtm dia Emergency Forum: 9/11: Implications for Communications, Joint Working Party dia Emergency Forum, June 2002 ). Me mation exchange review post exe (ww dia Emergency Forum, technical working party report: infor rcise report, Media Emergency Forum, October 2003 w.ukresilience.info/response/media/mef/index.shtm). Protecting Against Terrorism, Security Service, MI5, 2005 (www.mi5.gov.uk, email: nsacenquiries@nsac.gsi.gov.uk). Report into the London Terrorist Attacks on 7 July 2005, Intelligence and Security Committee, Cm 6785, May 2006 (www.parliament.uk) Rep 2005, Home Office, HC 108 ort of the official account of the bombings in London on 7th July 7, May 2006 (www.homeoffice.gov.uk) Sec e Security Service and London Firs ure in the knowledge: Building a secure business, ACPO, th t (www.london-first.co.uk). S su trategic Emergency Plan: An overview of the strategic London response to emergencies; mmaries and highlights of pan-London arrangements (version 2.1), London Resilience Team, April 2005 (email: enquiries-LRT.gol@go-regions.gsi.gov.uk). 148 of 151 Web resources London Assembly – www.london.gov.uk/assembly Home Office – www.homeoffice.gov.uk MI5 – www.mi5.gov.uk London Resilience Forum – www.londonprepared.gov.uk Metropolitan Police Service – www.met.police.uk City of London Police – www.cityoflondon.police.uk British Transport Police – www.btp.police.uk London Fire and Emergency Planning Authority – www.london-fire.gov.uk London Ambulance Service – www.londonambulance.nhs.uk Transport for London – www.fl.gov.uk NHS Trauma Service – www.londondevelopmentcentre.org 7 July Assistance Centre – www.7julyassistance.org.uk Disaster action – www.disasteraction.org.uk London Recovers – www.londonrecovers.com Red Cross – www.redcross.org.uk St John Ambulance – www.stjohnambulance.org.uk London First – www.londonfirst.co.uk London Chamber of Commerce and Industry – www.londonchamber.co.uk 149 of 151 Terms of reference of the Committee tee, as an ordinary Committee of the ers, dcasting Services in communication, At its meeting on 8 September 2005, the London Assembly resolved to establish an ad hoc committee, the London Resilience Scrutiny Commit Assembly. To avoid confusion with the London Resilience Forum, the Committee was subsequently referred to as the 7 July Review Committee. The terms of reference of the Committee are: To review and report with recommendations on lessons to be learned from the response to 7 July bomb attacks: ���� How information, advice and support was communicated to London ���� How business continuity arrangements worked in practice, ���� The role of Broa The use of Information and Communication Technology to aid the response process. 150 of 151